Jack's Daydream
by nymaeria
Summary: Jack is caught daydreaming at work.  Inspired by "Daydreaming" by jennickels.


**Author's Note: This started out as a comment fic for jennickels and was inspired by her lovely story, Daydreaming, which you should totally read first :) **

****Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Stargate and no money has changed hands in the writing of this story. It's written only for enjoyment.****

* * *

><p>Jack leaned back against the couch in the officers lounge, his laptop sitting open on his knees. He let out a sigh of frustration and then, after taking a look around to make sure no one was watching, leaned sideways and stretched his legs out over the couch. If he had to be miserable, then at least he could be comfortable. He and his team had been back from the mission on P3X-357 for four days now, and he'd been seriously procrastinating on the last few mission reports. They were starting to stack up, and he'd now been on-world long enough that he was running out of decent excuses. He leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the donut he'd left there sometime around lunchtime. That was hours ago, and it was starting to look a bit dry around the edges. His stomach rumbled, but he'd told himself he try to get at least one report finished before going to the commissary for dinner, so he took a bite. The donut was as dry as it looked, and he chucked the rest of it back on its white paper plate.<p>

He stared at the blank, white document he'd opened. He hadn't even settled on which mission he should write up first. After a moment's consideration he decided to start with the most recent one. He was seriously not in the mood for this and figured the most recent one would be the easiest, since it was freshest in his mind. Yep, he'd start with that one, and then go get some dinner. After that, he could tackle the rest. Or work on perfecting his latest yo-yo trick. Whatever.

P3X-357. Yes, now that was a decent mission. It was one of the rare missions where other than some rain, things had gone rather well...

_"Sir, I think it's starting to rain." Like the rest of them, Sam had already worked her jacket off and wrapped it around her waist. P3X-357 was one of the rare tropical planets they'd had the opportunity to visit, and since it was January in Colorado, they'd all initially enjoyed the warmth. But after an hour into their hike, the sticky, wet heat had started getting to them and the jackets started coming off. They'd hiked for another two hours at least since then, working up quite a sweat before the rain started._

_"Daniel, how close are we to those ruins?" Jack called out._

_"Well, Jack, actually we should almost be there. A few more minutes, maybe."_

_"Great. We'll try to find some shelter once we get there."_

_They made their way toward the ruins the UAV had detected, pushing through the tropical plants and pausing occasionally to work their way through the occasional particularly dense patch of underbrush. After a few more minutes of this, the thick jungle opened up into a large clearing containing a vast set of ruins. Together they made a sweep of the area and once they'd determined they were alone, Daniel set off to one of the structures in the distance, calling out "Jack! This is amazing! It looks like the tribal rituals may have taken place over here!" as he quickly headed out of sight. Teal'c volunteered to watch out for Daniel and took off after him, leaving Sam and Jack standing in the rain._

_Jack was about to bark some orders about watching the perimeter when he looked over at Sam. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat. The rain had picked up in earnest during their final approach to the ruins. Sam was soaked through to the skin in the warm, tropical rain. Rain ran off her golden hair in warm rivulets trailing down her throat. Of their own accord, his eyes followed them down her body and he took in the sight of her standard issue shirt, suddenly transformed into the sexiest piece of clothing he'd ever laid eyes on as it clung tightly to her body, emphasizing her curves. And wow, what curves they were. Although the rain was warm, her nipples were standing out, ripe and firm through her t-shirt. The tiny part of his brain still capable of thought was screaming at him to behave himself, and with effort he dragged his eyes upward to hers. Instead of the frown of disgust he expected she looked... amused, and her eyes also conveyed something... else. Warmth. She took a step forward and was so close he could feel her warmth radiating from her body. She gave him a slow, soft smile and he noticed that her normally blue eyes were so dilated that they looked almost black in the light of the overcast skies and surrounding greenery of the forest. She leaned into him, her cheek mere millimeters from his own, and he felt a caress of air from her movement. The warm rain ran down over her flushed face, and more than anything else in the world right now he wanted to kiss her. His stomach flipped with nervous butterflies as he leaned down to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other up to caress her cheek. He closed the dwindling space between them and kissed her hot, rain-moistened lips. The kiss intensified and she pressed up against him, her firm nipples..._

"Colonel!"

Jack startled in his seat, almost dropping his laptop with its still empty document in the process. "General!" Jack leapt to his feet, hastily setting the laptop on the coffee table, squashing the stale donut.

"Now, son, I know you've been home for almost a week now, but I've yet to see a single report cross my desk. While I appreciate that you feel you've got more *important* things to do, I nevertheless want to see those reports on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Is that understood?" His face was stern.

"Yes sir. Absolutely, sir... can't think of a thing I'd rather do, Sir." Jack gave an overly-crisp salute and, having mostly recovered from his shock, managed to smile his just-sincere-enough-to-avoid-insubordination smile.

"Good." Hammond turned and left the officers lounge. As soon as he cleared the doorway, he smiled to himself.

After Hammond had gone, Jack shook his head to clear it of his rather vivid daydream. Unfortunately, in reality, the mission to P3X-357 had been a bit more mundane. They'd found the ruins, got rained on, kept an eye out on Daniel as he did his thing, and headed home. Nothing happened that would have necessitated the cold shower he now desperately needed. Yeah, a shower first, then he'd see if anyone's around for dinner. The mission reports could wait.


End file.
